I'll make you remember
by hyurike
Summary: An arrancar has injured Renji and he stays at Ichigo's home. The poison he was attacked with made him forget a whole week, including an important kiss. But he needs to remember. IchiRen and RenIchi, mostly concentrated at Renji. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Yaoi, Shounen-ai; BoyXBoy. It means that, if you disapprove, please leave immediately.

This is my first fanfic, so please give your critics with sympathy. Heh. The fact that I always write the best when it's 4 am kills my brain cells.

I've always loved these kinds of stories, so I decided that I should try to use my writing in my favorite way. I especially loved the whole :living together: themes, so I really loved what I wrote. ^_^ It's also the 'denied feeling that keeps crawling in me' kind of a story. It just makes me wanna yell "YES YOU DO LIKE HIM. HE LIKES YOU. KISS HIM DAMMIT"

Ookay…good thing that's out of my system.

And… this is where it leads me to.

**I'll make you remember**

'I don't know what I should do...' was a sentence running through Renji's mind quite often these days, when he wasn't with Ichigo, and even more when he was with him... 'Whenever I see him, it feels so weird... but we're both guys...'

"What the hell am I thinking?" he yelled sitting up, but was quickly stopped by the pain in his abdomen.

"Renji... what are you doing! Don't push yourself, you've been severely injured!" Ichigo yelled.

"And oh, what _were_ you thinking. It looked as if you were half asleep, and you kept mumbling things like _No, I can't...but... _." he stared at Renji with tired eyes. "You're becoming annoying you know, I can't sleep because you keep twirling in your bed like a fish out of the water..." he paused, but didn't leave Renji enough time to respond.

"If there's something bothering you-"

He started, but was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Renji's voice, coming out more unsure than he wanted "You baka. I'm fine, I was just dreaming. And even if I had something bothering me, you should stay out of it" he said, pointing his finger to Ichigo's nose as he glared thin-eyed.

Ichigo looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, whatever you say." he yawned "Just hurry up and get rid of your little nightmares so I can sleep too."

Renji's brows furrowed and he sighed 'I'll keep it to myself, even if I have to tape my mouth' he decided. "Hey, Ichigo," he just noticed now, but "how did I get hurt, again?" he didn't remember how he got that deep wound at all.

"What?" Ichigo turned around suddenly looking at Renji with wide, surprised eyes. "You don't remember how you got this wound?"

"No...I don't." Renji said.

"What _do_ you remember from yesterday?" he asked Renji, wondering, eying him awkwardly.

"I... don't think I remember anything from yesterday..."

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Ichigo said, a tiny bit desperately, but not many could notice that in his voice.

Renji gave Ichigo confused glance and tried hard to remember something. "...hm... I think I ate... a taiyaki at your place. Yeah, that's the last thing I can recall, I guess. When Rukia left Pyon with us…"

Ichigo shuddered. "Yeah, Pyon. Uggh~" he sighed "...um... but that was about a week ago." he stared at Renji, concerned. "You can't remember anything after that?" he asked.

"No...Why?"

"Well, the arrancar you were fighting yesterday gave you this wound" he pointed to the bandages on Renji's body, "But he also scratched you a little with some kind of a poison over here, before that..." he said, moving his finger to point to Renji's neck.

"Hanatarou told me it was poison though, because it just looked like a normal weapon." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows even more. "He said it paralyzed the body, but it did something else... he couldn't find out what it was, but he took it away before it could cause any big damage."

"Well I guess we found out." Renji said, putting his arms casually behind his head.

Ichigo eyed his action. "You don't care?"

"Care? About what?"

"About what has happened this week." Ichigo looked ticked off now. Renji looked at him questionably, wondering what could possibly be the reason for the reaction he got. "There's something I should care about what happened this week?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ichigo looked down with a tiny hint of crimson on his cheeks "Nah, nothing much happened actually." he said, and losing the redness in his cheeks he yawned, quickly jumping up and laying down on his bed. Next to it, there was Renji's sleeping place arranged on the floor.

"I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up in the morning, I'm gonna fix us breakfast."

Renji looked at Ichigo, tilting his head on the side. He knew very well that Yuzu was usually the one who would fix them breakfast. "Where's your family?"

Ichigo turned around and smiled "On a vacation."

"Oi, Ichigo, wake up." Renji said in a normal tone, nudging Ichigo lightly on the shoulder. And all he got was a groan.

"Oi, Ichigo, get up!" He yelled, now louder, shaking him with both hands.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled, sitting up suddenly, bumping his head into Renji's.

"Ow! Watch it, dammit!" Renji said, rubbing his forehead.

Ichigo stared at Renji, looking totally lost. "What... what are you doing here?"

Renji gave Ichigo an annoyed look. "I was injured, see?" he said, pointing to his bandages. "And you took me in to sleep here." He spelled out the words. "And, you told me to wake you up in the morning so you can make breakfast. So... go make breakfast."

"Oh." was all Ichigo said, as he got up and started to walk away from the bed.

"What, no comeback?" Renji asked, still sitting on his knees, where he was next to Ichigo just a second ago.

Ichigo looked at him casually "...nah. I'm hungry. Not in the mood."

Renji was confused for a brief second, but decided he didn't care and just shrugged. He got up and walked up next to Ichigo. "Got any clothes you can give me?"

Ichigo started looking for some without looking at Renji at all, and he took out a blue shirt and black pants, both too big for him.

"Here, I guess these will fit you." he sighed. "I'm going to the kitchen now."

"'Kay. Thanks" he simply said and went to change.

"Something smells good" Renji said, sniffing the air as he walked down the stairs in his new clothes, still tight around his body. "What'cha making?"

"I know pie for breakfast isn't too amusing, but I just made the best pie ever." Ichigo said with a smug look on his face. Ignoring this statement, Renji burst out laughing.

"Man, you look ridiculous in this apron!" He said, slapping his face with his hand.

Ichigo just looked at him annoyed and looked away, focusing his eyes on the oven again.

"It's almost done." he said calmly, putting on the mitts, and taking out the pie.

Renji looked at him suspiciously. "What's up with you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." he shrugged. "I think I also bought more taiyaki yesterday, 'cause you know, you're injured and…-" he cut himself off that topic. "You want some?"

Renji forgot about Ichigo's lack of arguing as he exited "Hell yeah!" he said. "I love me some taiyaki!" he grinned, clapping and rubbing his hands. 'Yay.' he thought, and smiled when Ichigo bent down to reach in the fridge. 'Hm, nice ass.' he thought. 'Wait, what the hell?' he was arguing with himself in his head. So he missed Ichigo's argument _that_ much. The thought of it made him grimace.

By that time, Ichigo already turned around. "Hey, what's wrong? If you don't want the taiyaki, you can just say-"

"Don't want the taiyaki?" Renji cut Ichigo off before he could finish. "Are you kidding me? Give me that!" he grinned.

"Oh, and your pie is amazing." Renji said between munches.

"Hm, well, that was...nice." Renji said, licking his lips.

Ichigo turned on the TV and put on a show that they constantly made fun of. After a while of that, Renji's phone ringed, indicating that there's a hollow in town. He was about to get ready and go, but Ichigo highly protested of that.

"Are you crazy! You can't go yet! Do you have any idea how bad your wound is? I'll go. Just, wait a little bit in my house. And don't try anything stupid." he said, and got out of his body, running in his shinigami uniform out the window.

"Sheesh, fine." Renji said, sighing.

He decided to go upstairs, to see if there's any good music that Ichigo has got.

After a while of searching through his CD's, he turned to the bed's side of the room

.

'Hey, what's this? A diary?' He laughed, spotting the big notebook under Ichigo's bed, almost covered up, but not enough. 'Huh, says it's an English notebook. Who's he gonna fool.' he thought, sitting down on the bed and starting to go through the pages. He stopped when he saw his name.

'_I can't believe this is happening. Yesterday, something big happened between me and Renji... Today, he doesn't remember a thing. The poison made him forget everything. I don't know, I guess I was just lucky enough to have that in my memory._' He started blushing from a while ago, but on the next line, his breathing stopped. '_I don't think I have the strength to tell him again, but I think I'm falling in love with him._' at this, he grinned like an idiot and started accelerating. Renji laughed nervously, and almost got a heart attack when he heard Ichigo's footsteps.

"What's so funny, Renji?" Ichigo yelled from downstairs.

Quickly, he placed the notebook in the same position under the bed, as he stood up and ran to the door.

"Nothing, I just remembered a funny story. Back so soon?"

Ichigo looked at the other's expression, and began to look suspicious. "...Yeah, it was a normal low-rank hollow, so I finished quick." He eyed Renji's expression more carefully; he still had the blush and the held back grin of satisfaction.

"I...uh... gotta go to the bathroom." he walked past Ichigo at his door and ran out.

Ichigo stood there, looking in thin air, where Renji's figure stood a second ago. 'I wonder what he was doing in here.' he thought, but gave a sigh of relief as he saw the shuffled CD's on his desk.

Renji's POV~

What was that about? Why is my heart pounding like this?

Well, it's meaningless to keep fighting myself over this... I guess I should just... accept it? How in the world? Wait... a confession?

Ugh, no, I'll just act normal. That's all. I feel nothing. I've seen nothing. And I sound like an idiot.

NORMAL POV:

He chuckled at his own joke and got out of the bathroom, going downstairs where Ichigo was. Right when he came down, Ichigo was taking out a bottle form the fridge.

"What are you going to drink?" Renji asked, trying to find a nice topic for their conversation, but ending up finding a quite dull one.

Ichigo poured a big cup of it. "It's just cooled water. My dad left a note" He said, pointing to a paper, with something written on it.

Renji picked it up and read '_I've put a bottle of water in the fridge to make it cold. Help yourself! :D'_

"You baka, what the hell are you staring at, the writing is on the other side!" Ichigo said.

"Huh?" Renji turned it around to read it, and Ichigo picked up the cup and started drinking it very quickly. In the same time, Renji read the other side of the paper. It said '_P.S. The other bottle is sake. Try not to confuse them, Icchi_.'

It was already too late. Ichigo drank the whole cup, widening his eyes. "That water tastes...different..." he said, his blood rising in his cheeks.

Renji hit his head with his palm. 'He's drunk. Very drunk.' He thought. "Ugh, Ichigo.." he walked up to him, deciding it was his duty to snap him out of it.

".. Renji?" the orange haired man stared at the other with his eyes half closed and his mouth slightly opened.

"What?" Renji turned around, and his lips met Ichigo's. It lasted three seconds, and Renji jumped up and away from Ichigo. "W-what the hell was that for?" he yelled, his cheeks flushed, staring at Ichigo's smug, but a little confused expression.

Ichigo chuckled, and Renji looked at him awkwardly.

"You liked it didn't you?" he smiled, and he pushed him to the floor. Renji tried to break away, but the other's higher-than-captain-class strength pinned him down, unable to move.

Ichigo sighed at Renji's neck. "Man, you forget about me too easily." he sighed again. "Oh well, I guess I'm supposed to make you remember" he chuckled against Renji's skin lightly. He lowered his head and kissed Renji tenderly.

'What...why am I not moving... not responding... I.. like it?' "WHAT THE HELL?'" he yelled, lifting his head and choking Ichigo between it and his chest.

I'm sorry for a lousy cliff-hanger, but I will write the second one as soon as possible. I will NOT break that promise, I promise.

Uuuh…o-o yeah

Please tell me what you think of this, because I'm pretty sure I really have to know if you all want me to continue this story. Or if I should just keep it to myself.

And, if there should be a lemon? *wink wink*

It's up to you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

An update! I kind of get writer's block after every story, so I can't write an update, but I did my best to try and write something anyways. Hopefully, I didn't fail as miserably as I feel.

Also, I felt kind of bad to make Ichigo unconscious while expressing his feelings, so I gave him time to let the alcohol wear off. Phaha.

Here ya go… a fluffy chapter.

**Shared feeling**

Ichigo ignored the pain in the head, leaning closer to kiss his way up to Renji's lips.

The red-head yelled in pain. His abdomen was hurting, and the expression wasn't fake.

Ichigo's drunk brain quickly understood that, and his eyes showed a faint regret, a big glow and worry, he was obviously very sorry. He stood up and sat down to Renji, looking at him with the same eyes, his knees hugged.

Renji didn't even move. Despite the pain, the shock of what happened was also a reason.

They both felt quite tired, it was already past 2 am. Renji fell asleep first. The other stayed next to him, watching him sleep, confused thoughts running through his head, which hurt too. Without further thoughts, he decided to sleep.

He lowered his eyes; seeing Renji's body, he smiled. He next to him, facing his side and hugging one of his arms, cuddling closer. His face was buried in Renji's shoulder.

Sighing, he fell asleep.

He was the first one to wake up, too. He opened his eyes, feeling dizzy. After a few moments, he realized what position he lied in. They both fell asleep on the floor?

Eyes widening, he jumped away from his position. Fortunately, he didn't wake up Renji. Shaking his head, he covered Renji, and then went to get some water.

Seeing the bottle left on the table, he remembered everything that happened last night. After all, he didn't drink enough to forget it. Blush rose in his cheeks; everything he could think about now was what he was going to tell Renji when he wakes up.

It was dawn. _That explains why I'm still tired…_ Ichigo thought.

He sat down with the bottle of water, which, just to be safe, was from the tap; next to Renji, looking at his expression. The position he slept in looked almost uncomfortable. He was still in a deep sleep, obviously. With eyes half closed, Ichigo looked away, staring off in the distance. _What's going to happen after this…? I guess I'll keep my mouth shut and see whether or not he's going to say something about it. _He slapped his forehead. _How was I so stupid…?_

_Ha~a..Whaatt…What happened… _Renji's mind quickly remembered though. He gasped, but the other one didn't notice. He was still staring off in the distance. He didn't even notice that Renji was awake. Only a peek of Ichigo's eye was in Renji's view, the guy frowning with furrowed brows more than usual.

_What should I say about yesterday?..It's obvious he feels something for me… I think… It's getting too painful to keep these feelings bottled up._

He made a decision, need I say more?

_Wow he looks kind of beautiful with his thoughtful face…_

His mind was no longer fighting against his feelings.

He sat up, and was now sitting right next to the orange haired boy. He put his arm on the shoulder. Ichigo looked at him; startled for a brief moment, but then relaxed his shoulder and returned to his earlier position. It was easier that way.

"Ichigo..?" _How the hell do I do this! How do I tell him… uuh… I'll probably… aah damn it! _Ichigo was already turning around again, but his movement was frozen by the unexpected kiss, not even giving him enough time to respond. Renji's hand moved from the other one's shoulder, to his head; his fingers running through the spiky orange hair.

It was a passionate kiss, it had the feeling that yesterday's lacked.

Ichigo gave in, he couldn't deny it, and every cell in his muscles pulled him closer to the other's body.

When their lips parted, the red-head's started moving, his voice filled with the emotion in his heart. "… I.. love you.."

**When you find out that the one you've had feelings for returned them all along, while you were hiding them and making it impossible to break through the shell, you might feel hurt. Not me though, all I can say to describe my feeling is…happy. Decisions made and feelings shared, it's probably meant for us to be together.**

**I've never felt so warm. So relaxed. And so… loved.**

Ichigo smiled. His voice almost cracked. "B-baka…" He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Renji. He's so close… "You're warm…" Renji huffed. Ichigo laughed, almost call it a giggle. "I love you too, you know…"

It was a long hug, enjoying each other's embraces.

MEGA FLUUUUUFF. So, what next?

More fluff ^3^

Lemon :o

Drama? Jealousy? xD

Your idea? –explain-

Review and tell me if I should continue, 'cause I'm out of thoughts… I really need inspiration, or I'll probably forget about this… :(

Also, excuse the difference in length. As I stated, I got the typical writer's block. Tch…damned brain cells. -_-


End file.
